


Finders Keepers

by Scygnus



Series: The Disciples of Mieoysi [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Kemonomimi, Lactation, M/M, Milking, Multi, Musk Fetish, Robots, Shameless Smut, Tentacles, Transformation, Traps, alternate teams, dungeon core, the list goes on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scygnus/pseuds/Scygnus
Summary: "What if I told you... that you could defeat the Grimm forever if you got on your knees and sucked my dick?"It had only been a hypothetical question, but Ruby had to answer yes. What's one blowjob next to the future of the human race? Well, it turns out it was going to take more than one blowjob. At least it wouldn't be wrinkly old man dick? The point, as it turned out, was that something strange had opened under Beacon. Something offering power at the cost of challenge. Something that would take their bodies as the price of failure. The Dungeon.It'd all be worth it to make Crescent Rose a true Legendary Weapon, to contribute to wiping out the Grimm. Now if only she can avoid Yang dragging her back home once she find out.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: The Disciples of Mieoysi [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315724
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. "What if I told you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6, let's go! There's a Lewd Dungeon Core under Beacon, bringing magic back to the world. Who put it there? You can probably guess. Who's controlling it? That should be obvious pretty quickly. Is Salem going to know what hit her? Probably not. Are the Brother Gods going to be pissed? You bet. Fuck 'em.

"What if I told you... that you could defeat the Grimm forever if you got on your knees and sucked my dick?"

Ruby was silent for a moment, only the slightest twitch of her lip betraying the nervous laugh she was holding in. Partially bewilderment at the seemingly random question. Partially at Glynda's [expression](https://cdn.myanimelist.net/s/common/uploaded_files/1482971691-2918053c6cb840fd887ae7a9be0c8403.jpeg). In the end, in the internet age, she only had one response to that.

"[I don't believe you](http://www.reactiongifs.com/r/2013/06/I-dont-believe-you.gif)." She munched slowly on the last cookie to emphasize her disbelief. And to keep herself from giggling at the way Professor Goodwitch's face was twitching, trying not to laugh herself.

"Well." Ozpin wasn't so amused- but nor was he really angry. "Suppose, hypothetically, for the sake of argument, that I had irrefutable proof."

Something about the absurd line of questioning- and the way the famously stern Glynda Goodwitch was breaking composure to be amused at her colleague's misfortune- brought forth a puckish mood from the young reaper, one more often found in her elder sister.

"Well, I mean sure, if I was sure, I'd suck a dick to get rid of the Grimm. Even wrinkly old man dick! I mean, can you even get it- uh." She cut off suddenly, blushing a bit as Ozpin frowned at her. That he kept frowning was probably more due to the way Glynda had turned around and was now emitting a hiss like a deflating balloon as she struggled not to crack right up.

"Well." Ozpin finally rallied, pointedly ignoring his on-the-verge-of-giggling Combat Instructor, smirking at Ruby in a way that made her heart sink a little, "I was going to offer you early admission to Beacon-"

The Headmaster paused to let Ruby's heart pass down the well, sinking rapidly toward Davy Jones' Locker.

"-And I still am."

Depressurization sickness, Ruby noted, was a hell of a thing.

"The reason for my line of questioning was because, due to a grand new opportunity, some of the policies at Beacon will be changing this year. Glynda-" The teacher set her scroll on the desk, the relevant page already up, perfectly serious- as though she hadn't just been giggling at the suggestion her superior might be impotent. "I cannot tell you more until you sign this NDA, however."

"O-kaaaay." Ruby drawled, a bit creeped out now. Normally, boring legal documents wouldn't hold her attention, but something told her she had better read this carefully- especially considering the line of questioning leading up to it. It looked pretty standard, 'don't tell anyone anything ever' up until- "Fall under control of the Dungeon? What Dungeon?" Ruby blinked.

"That is something you will find out if you sign. The short version is that if you sign, and then break your word, you will be giving up your life." Ozpin explained. "And do not believe you can escape, either- the... semblance... used to create that document makes it iron-clad. All incoming students this year will be signing this, along with the waivers I will give you next. Due to your age, I am a bit reluctant, but if you are willing to do whatever it takes to fight the Grimm, I will not stop you. I will not make you sign the waivers or attend, however, if you decide to back away once you know."

Dammit, and now she was insatiably curious.

Ruby signed the scroll... and Ozpin smiled and began to explain.

~~~

"Oooh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me!"

"Yang... pleash... shtop!" Ruby choked out from her sister's death-grip, sighing in relief when she was released, swallowing down her nervous nausea and praying she wouldn't upchuck on the bullhead. Yang- and the other students- weren't at all aware of what they were walking into. Ruby was.

Ruby was determined to see it through anyway.

Ruby was sure whatever little fame Yang was talking about would fly from everyone's minds as soon as they heard the details.

Five minutes later, when some blond boy puked on Yang's shoes, her own bile rising in response, she just hoped the scene that was about to follow would also fly from their memories.

~~~

In the past few weeks of waiting for the ride to Beacon, Ruby had spent a lot of time thinking about what she was attracted to, for obvious reasons. Weiss Schnee's frankly adorable anger had only therefore settled that she was attracted to girls and boys in equal measure. Other, weirder things would require experimentation.

"Hmph." Ruby took her eyes off the vision of miniature loveliness to look at the girl who had sent her packing- and gulped, the girl's coat-tails were flapping in the breeze the way they only do with a subtle application of wind dust, revealing-

"'I hate to see 'em leave, but love to watch 'em go.'" Ruby quoted. Then smacked herself in the face. Sweet dust, was she really quoting her Uncle Qrow!?

~~~

"Vomit Boy!"

"Vomit Girl!"

They smirked at each-other- then tapped their knuckles together.

"Vomit Twins Powers Activate!"

The rest of the line looked at them like they were crazy as they giggled at their own dorkiness.

"Sorry for puking on you, by the way." Ruby said, "Uh, my name's Ruby Rose."

"Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." He replied, preening.

"Do they?" Ruby couldn't help but smirk.

"They will!" He insisted, making her giggle again- but not in a cruel way. "And I'm sorry for barfing on your sister's shoes, and uh, you don't need to apologize, I know puking is contagious."

"Still, sorry. I was really nervous, and then Yang squeezed me, and then you, well... contagious." Ruby blushed a bit, thinking he was actually pretty cute without chunks of her lunch all over him.

"Good distance, though!" Jaune insisted, making her grin again, "So, any idea what this line is about? I'd have thought we'd all have the paperwork done before we showed up." No he wasn't nervous because all his paperwork was faked, why do you ask?

"Uh, yeah, I kinda signed it all before I came, buuuut you gotta start with the NDA, so I can't tell you." Ruby shrugged at him.

"Huh? Why did you get to sign it earlier than anybody else?" Jaune tilted his head, wondering if he'd missed something.

"Well, after I stopped a robbery at a dust shop, Headmaster Ozpin invited me to attend two years early."

"Really!? Wow! You must be really good!"

"Oh, I'm not that great, just a regular girl with a good teacher and a great weapon!" Ruby took the opportunity to divert attention to her precious Crescent Rose, swinging it out and engaging the mechashift- only to halt and retract it rapidly as the line next to them screamed in alarm at suddenly having a weapon swung in their direction. "Sorry! Sorry!"

~~~

Once they got inside, Professor Goodwitch had waved Ruby past the line of document-signing stations. Luckily, as she was able to hide in the crowd when she heard Yang's yell from the first set of waivers.

"WHAT!?"

Fortunately, Professor Goodwitch had been told to expect that and made Yang settle down and sign her papers instead of tearing the auditorium apart looking for her baby sister to drag her home. And she must have followed up with a lecture, because it was a rather subdued Yang that finally entered the auditorium... and started carefully picking through the crowd looking for her. But with her comparatively short height and her mother's distinctive hood tucked away, Yang wasn't having any luck before Ozpin and Goodwitch stepped onto the stage to begin the orientation speech.

" **Please, brace yourselves.** " And then the floor jerked, beginning to slide the entire chamber gently downward.

You didn't need to tell a room of Hunter-trainees that- only one big guy fell down, his three friend's helping him up while cursed at them. And Jaune, but the hot redhead that helped him up just had Ruby giving him a mental thumbs up at the way her eyes lingered on her new friend.

Ruby couldn't help but blush when she idly wondered if the redhead might be willing to make it a threesome. Jeez! Her thoughts seemed to be getting lewder and lewder the closer they got. Was it an affect of their location, or just her own awakened libido ramping up? She almost missed Ozpin's introductory speech- not as though she hadn't seen it a dozen different times on her scroll, only the words slightly different.

" **It is up to you to take the first step.** " The Headmaster sipped his coffee, and, unexpectedly, continued speaking. " **I know many of you are quite confused about the waivers we had you sign on the way in, above and beyond the standard 'we're fighting Grimm, you might die, don't blame us' waivers that go out every year. Suffice to say we have had several policy changes at Beacon this year, due to a unique opportunity that has come to us.** "

" **Students! Welcome... to The Dungeon!** "

The huge elevator platform finally emerged, falling slowly from the ceiling of a great chamber. Torches lined the walls, but emitted no smoke to mar the images carved there. The walls and roof were covered in carvings, though the students couldn't make them out from this distance- not to mention the moss and vines hanging from the cavern roof covering some of it.

For all its grand size, the room was nearly empty, only a few cabinets in the back next to a pair of doors (marked obviously as restrooms) and a fountain before them, a single large door visible beyond it. That the fountain spewed something white rather than clear wasn't of anyone's concern- for the moment.

" **The Dungeon offers many rewards to those who would plumb its depths.** " Ozpin drew their attention back to the podium, " **But make no mistake- it will not give them up easily. It is smart. It learns from its mistakes. It will guide you to be stronger- but will also assure that you fail on occasion. It is capable of liking or disliking you, which may affect that ratio.** " Ozpin's slightly sardonic smirk made them all wary.

" **The Dungeon, unlike the Grimm, will not kill you.** " Ozpin paused to let the murmurs settled, " **But it does possess beasts of similar size, power, and even appearance, who will fight you. They are driven by a different urge than the Grimm, however... make no mistake. If you challenge the dungeon, you will be raped.** " Ozpin ignored the gasps, continuing, " **You will be thoroughly violated- yes, that includes you, boys- and your body may be twisted to the Dungeon's perverse whims, either temporarily or permanently. Men may find themselves women, women may find themselves endowed as a man- or better- humans may find themselves resembling faunus, and faunus may find the true animal inside. And of course, you could find yourself the mother of a bouncing baby abomination. All that only scratches the surface.** "

"Y-you can't do this to us!" A shrill voice screams- oh, hey, that's Weiss, and she's not so cute with her face that red and looking like she's about to actually cry, "I'm-!"

" **I know very well who you are. And I am not doing anything to you. Until you step through that door-** " Ozpin indicates the door behind him, past the strange fountain, " **You have every right to leave Beacon and go home, virginity intact. You may even leave after, though you will be a changed person. You can even stay at Beacon, never having entered- we will hold an initiation in the Emerald Forest with some of the other instructors at the same time the rest of your class is making their first dive. But...** "

He lets it hang in the air for a moment.

" **Without the Dungeon's gifts, you will soon be surpassed by all. This, ladies and gentlemen, is the first Dungeon, and we plan on many more. I wouldn't want to get ahead of myself, but... this may well be the beginning of the end for The Grimm.** "

And that, as they say, was that.

After a few moments of confused muttering, Professor Goodwitch stepped up to the microphone.

" **If you would like to turn back now, remain on the platform. If you wish to go ahead, please step off- you will be sleeping in this chamber tonight, sleeping bags are in the cabinets next to the restrooms if you did not bring your own. This platform will return in the morning so we can see you off, and you may back out then as well. Due to the effects of the Dungeon upon your bodies and minds, several new policies are in effect- or perhaps removed- at Beacon this year. Clothes will be optional anywhere on campus, but you must still wear them if you wish to go to Vale. Public sex is not frowned upon, either. Harassment is very frowned upon, however, and perpetrators will be punished most severely.** "

The CRACK of Glynda's crop was quite audible.

" **You will likely be having sex at some point tomorrow- the Dungeon does offer rewards for giving it your virginity- any of them- but if you wish to lose them to someone who cares for you, I suggest you do so tonight. A sip from the fountain- yes, it is what you think it is, but sterile- will prevent pregnancy for twenty-four hours or until you enter the Dungeon. Also... the Dungeon can see you now, and has begun judging you. It will decide your teams, so be sure to give it a good impression. That is all.** "

She and the Headmaster waited impatiently, answering a few questions while students shuffled off the platform... or shuffled their feet. Yang in particular stood there arguing with both of them for several minutes while Ruby continued to hide. She knew Yang couldn't legally drag her away from Beacon- the law was clear that those registered at a Hunter Academy were officially Emancipated from their parents, adults in their own right. Even her.

That didn't mean Ruby wanted to be dragged up there in front of the crowd and have a yelling match with her sister about what she should and shouldn't be doing with her body.


	2. Debauchery 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've arrived! No everyone is happy about that, while others are very happy. Alliances are made, and lewdness abounds. The night passes... and tomorrow, they enter The Dungeon

Ruby had, so far, managed to avoid Yang. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up all night, but it was nice to have managed it so far.

For now, she had joined the throng of students looking curiously at the fountain. They were in turn either shocked or appalled... or subtly fascinated... by the fountain's lewd carvings, depicting humans, faunus, beasts and monsters in an endless orgy. No one had braved the pool yet to see the carvings Ruby had been told were above- she really wanted to, very much, considering what she'd been told about the magical liquid within, but... that would make her stand out way too much. Besides! Where would she put her pajamas? No one had taken the offer of temporary birth control yet, everyone avoiding the contents like it was poison.

"YOU! You knew about this! I can tell!" The crowd parted for the shrill heiress, stomping up to Ruby like a tiny bull, face somehow still red- and having gone back to cute anger after her earlier distress. "Just what is going on here!?"

"Oh, uh, hi Weiss! What do you mean? I don't know anything!" Ruby tried to deflect, looking around with worry at the attention being drawn by Weiss' shouting.

"That's bull! You know something about all this and you're going to tell me!" Weiss grabbed her spaghetti-strap top- and ripped the flimsy material right off trying to drag Ruby to her. The boys suddenly became more interested.

"Aw c'mon, that was my favorite nightshirt!" Ruby complained, blushing- but not bothering to cover up. She knew what she was about to have to do- it had been her contingency plan all along. She shivered a little, her nipples pebbling in the cool air of the chamber... okay, so arousal from all the stares might have had something to do with it as well.

"Wh-wh- you pervert!" Weiss's face was red with more than just anger now, and apparently having trouble keeping her eyes off of Ruby's developing breasts as much as the guys in the crowd were.

"You're the one that ripped my shirt off." Ruby pointed out, crossing her arms- carefully not in an ashamed way.

"RUBY MARIE ROSE!" Yang's shout came from way too close, bulldozing the crowd aside as she made way for her sister.

"Aaaand that's my cue!" Ruby said, giggling nervously. With a quick flash of her semblance, her pants were off and folded on the edge of the fountain, baring her pert bottom and virgin pussy for mere moments before she flipped over the wall and into the pool. Weiss was even cute when she was gaping- no, don't imagine that! Stupid pervy brain! Oh wait, that was probably the cum talking.

Ruby waded nonchalantly through the jizz pool, taking a finger-full off her face and licking up the surprisingly yummy cream. Yang's shouts were incoherent at this point- she seemed to have gotten into an argument with Weiss now, defending her sister's honor when the heiress had called her a wanton slut. Ruby was only being philosophical- sluttery was going to be the standard the day after tomorrow, so there wasn't any point in not getting a head start.

Still, she didn't want absolutely everyone staring at her- that would be embarrassing no matter what she was doing!- so she climbed the ladder to one of the four upper pools, where they'd only see some of her. Settling back into one of the seats, letting the warm semen settle around her up to her neck, Ruby sighed- it did feel really good. She felt bad about lying to Weiss, about not telling everyone about this... but it's not like most would believe her anyway, she reasoned. She sighed in pleasure again, feeling her muscles loosen, old damage repairing itself, leaving her stronger. She lifted a hand, letting the cum run off, revealing a complete lack of a particular scar from working on version one of Crescent Rose.

"You DO know something."

Ruby almost launched herself out of the pool, only barely catching herself.

"Oh, uh, hi?" Ruby greeted- the girl from shortly after her arrival, the one with the fantastic ass. She couldn't help but blush a little at how she referred to her pool-buddy's attributes rather than her name, "Nice to officially meet you?"

"Hmph." The girl smirked, particularly at the way Ruby's eyes were drawn to her cum-splattered breasts. "Blake Belladonna. And you're Ruby Rose."

"That's me!" She smiled, a little more at ease now- though the tingling in her pussy and asshole seemed to get worse. "And yeah, I know lots of stuff! I just, uh, didn't think anyone would believe me enough to jump in a pool of cum and I didn't want them staring and... stuff."

"Jumping into it with no explanation is going to make them stare more." Blake pointed out, still smirking, naked except for her bow.

"Eugh. You're right. I think I'll just sleep up here."

"Is that safe?"

"According to the Headmaster? If you cut someone's head off and it fell into the pool before they were officially dead, they'd eventually crawl out whole, hale, hearty, and ticked off."

Blake's dropped jaw was rather satisfying, though Ruby could think of better uses for her tongue.

"It even stops or reverses aging, apparently! But only to adulthood- it won't turn you into a kid or anything." Ruby babbled, "Of course, it also changes you some. Makes you sensitive and horny and stretchy enough to take anything- even in the butt!"

Ruby stopped, wondering if Blake had passed out sitting up with her eyes open. Wow, she had pretty golden eyes. Ruby licked her lips, wondering if Blake would run away if Ruby reached over and sucked the cum off her nipples. She squirmed in place as the tingling got worse, tempted to start masturbating but not wanting to shock her (hopefully) new friend any further.

She had a long wait.

~~~

With everyone's attention distracted by the stripping girl diving into the fountain full of spooge, it was moderately easy for Phyrra to lift a handful to her face and sip. Even were she... sexually active... she didn't think she'd be the kind to make love to someone she'd just met, but if she were to be losing her virginity anyway... well, Jaune was acceptable.

"Mm!" She mumbled around her palm, looking down as her eyebrows rose. It was... good. Really good. Tasty. Her tongue slipped out, lapping up the rest and savoring it for a moment before she swallowed. Heat bloomed on her face- and in her core. She'd already been slightly aroused from thinking about what she was going to do, but now... now she really wanted it. Needed it. She scooped up another palm-full, greedily drinking that too, her nethers going from 'warm' to 'burning' very quickly.

The cup of milk she'd brought to wash her mouth out (she'd heard things about the taste- which apparently weren't the case here) was dashed onto the ground, the luckily opaque, covered-top container concealing its contents so she could savor slow sips while she marched to Jaune's bedroll. Someone was apparently heckling his adorable bunny-suit, which Phyrra didn't care for, but there were more important things to deal with right now than that idiot Cardin and his cronies.

"Phyrra? Wha?" Jaune inquired as he was literally dragged by the bunny-ears into the men's restroom.

Cardin and co. could only look on in shock, wondering what the hell was going on. They weren't quite bold enough to go in the restroom after them, though it wasn't long before the news got around.

~~~

"Aaah! Ah! Phyrra!" Jaune trembled from his seat on the toilet, gripping Phyrra's hips and tugging her deep onto him as he unloaded.

It took a few moments of panting, as he softened, before he looked up... into her disappointed pout.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, it's just, I've never before and you're so amazing and what are you doing?" Phyrra's eyes had drifted to the side while he babbled, to the coffee cup she'd brought for some reason. His question was, of course, preceded by a sly glint in her eye as she picked up the cup and took a mouthful, cheeks puffed. She leaned down and he leaned back, not at all sure what she was about to feed him- but when she pressed her lips to his, he couldn't find it in him to resist after that poor performance.

It... wasn't as bad as he'd feared. The texture was a little off, all thick and sticky, but the flavor was good. Very good. Too good, making him moan into her mouth as heat filled his body once more, his sizable prick swinging back into hardness and slapping Phyrra's ass. Their eyes closed, neither noticed the powerful glow of Jaune's Aura lighting up. Then they were far too busy getting back to the fucking, not caring about how loud they were moaning.

Jaune still came too quickly. But he didn't soften or stop this time, flipping them around to plow Phyrra from behind, to the redhead's laughing delight.

That particular stall wouldn't survive the night.

~~~

"Just what do you think you're doing!?"

Ruby jumped at the voice in her ear- but she was too far along to halt her fingers, even as she rapidly turned her head to meet the shocked, angry gaze of the business heiress, still dressed and apparently standing on thin air. Or some kind of glowy platform thing, rather. Ruby couldn't be bothered to care, driving her fingers in a little harder.

"You're adorable when you're angry." Blake panted from the other side, her fingers moving just as much as Ruby's. Neither were quite sure where this mutual masturbation had started, but neither could be brought to care at the moment. "And we're masturbating, Weiss. It's something us commoners do to feel good and relieve stress. Unfortunately, that big stick up your ass gets in the way of you doing it."

"You, what, I-!" Weiss suddenly glanced up, paling, "What is that!?"

Ruby turned her head back around to look- she hadn't paid any attention to the fountain's output when she climbed up, but it was apparently what Weiss was pointing at. She couldn't help but gasp herself (not that you could pick it up from the pleasured ones that were coming out on the regular) as she took in the statuary.

Weiss was wearing a leash, squatted, legs spread, a gleaming jewel between her buttcheeks and a thick shaft filling her pussy, arms bound behind her. Blake was standing over her, holding the leash, the other hand on her head forcing her into Blake's pussy. Next to them, Yang and Ruby stood, holding hands, bent to ninety degrees, ass-to-ass, mouths opened and tongues lolled out in ecstasy. The fountain's thick cream ran from Weiss' holes, where her tongue met Blake's body, and where the sisters joined, filling a small reservoir before pouring into their pool.

"Huh. The Headmaster said the statues changed sometimes, I guess that's what he was talking about." Ruby nodded to herself, squirming a little as she warmed up to another orgasm.

"What do you mean, the statues change!? What do you know!? You have to-" Weiss' eyes went comically wide as a sound like shattering glass filled the air- and she dropped like a stone, just barely catching the edge of the upper pool. "H-help me! Help!" She yelped, holding on for dear life.

There was no way Ruby could resist.

She turned around, presenting her ass to Blake and blushing a little at the wolf-whistle thus produced, her fingers leaving her pussy- but only briefly, she promised- to grab Weiss' wrists, holding her in place. Ruby leaned down slowly, putting her mouth right next to the heiress' ear.

"Long Live the King." She whispered, giving Weiss just enough time to turn red with anger at her reference- before pulling her free sending her falling to her spermy doom.

Ruby twisted back around, ignoring the shrieks of rage and putting her fingers back to work.

"You're a virgin, right Ruby?" Blake panted, arm moving rapidly as she stroked herself.

"Uh, yeah." Ruby blushed a little, even as she matched Blake's pace and enjoyed the sight of her cum-covered accomplice.

"Mmm, probably wanna save that for whatever reward tomorrow, so rain check, but-" Blake cut off, gasping as she neared orgasm, barely holding herself back, "Tweaking Schnee like that, I really wanna give you a thank you fuck."

"I'll, ahhh, take you up on that." Ruby panted as she strummed herself harder, trying to catch up, "Rain check."

"Good- ahh fuck! Yes!"

"Yesyesyesyesyes!"

Many an unlucky young man cursed their fate, lying in their sleeping bags with their boners, listening to the two girls moan and scream with orgasm loud enough for the entire chamber to hear.

~~~

Jaune sweated a bit- not that it was hot in the room, but the eyes on him made it feel like a sauna. After Phyrra had passed out and he'd gotten his erection to go down (plus some cleanup,) he'd carried her to her bedroll, set up right next to his, and tucked her in before climbing into his own. He'd had a hard time falling asleep- ever since Phyrra had fed him whatever that was, he'd been absolutely full of energy! He felt invincible!

His ability to go to sleep was not helped when Phyrra stirred, looked around blearily, and crawled into his sleeping bag. It was further not helped when she ground against his lap in her sleep, bringing his erection right back through his fly and slipping right under her camisole to rub against her bare stomach.

The glares from the still-awake boys around him- particularly that one big guy- were just icing on the cake.

He just hoped he didn't sleep through the initiation tomorrow.

~~~

Ruby had managed to avoid Yang until she fell asleep. Unfortunately, she'd never beaten Yang out of bed, and woke up to find herself sealed in her sleeping bag with red eyes glaring right in her face.

"You're going home." Yang said, and then walked away like that was that.

It wasn't, of course. Her sleeping bag wasn't reinforced. Ripping it down the middle did attract a lot of attention though, and she was still naked underneath. She blushed a little... okay, a lot... but walked confidently, head held high, to the cabinets where they'd stored their luggage.

That ended when someone pinched her, squeaking as her steps turned mincing, hands defending her butt from further pinches from the golden-eyed girl. If she were a cat-faunus, Ruby thought she would be purring.

"'I hate to see them, leave, but love to watch them go' is it?" She asked, smirking and prowling along behind Ruby, eyes half-focused on her cute butt, hands poised to strike again.

"Blaaaaake!" She complained- and whoop, here comes Yang again!

Ruby used her semblance to escape, put on her combat gear, and hide on the other side of the fountain while Yang yelled at Blake and was coolly rebuffed. The only thing missing... was her mother's cape. After Ozpin's descriptions, she didn't want to take any risk of it being ripped to shreds, like the rest of her clothes would be.

~~~

Yang fumed from where she was held in midair... upside-down.

"She can't accept that her sister chose to come here." Blake, hanging next to her, mis-explained, "And she didn't like the fact that I'm approaching her sister in a sexual manner befitting two consenting adults." That wasn't true either!

Yang only wished she could say so through the telekinesis holding her mouth shut. They thought they'd heard enough when they got there. But of course they hadn't. Ruby was fourteen! And her little sister! Yang would accept the (sexy) consequences of being at Beacon, but Ruby didn't have to! She could go back to Signal, complete her two years, and go to someplace else! Like Atlas! They didn't know what sex was, it'd be perfect!

"I believe miss Xiao Long will change her tune after the Dungeon is done with her." Ozpin opined. Wrongly. "But even if she doesn't, she has no legal leg to stand on. If she concentrates on protecting her sister instead of gaining what she can, she'll soon be outstripped anyway."

"Mff mff mfmfff mff!" 'That just isn't fair!' Yang tried to shout through her gag.

"The Grimm don't care about fair, miss Xiao Long, and neither should we." Professor Goodwitch replied, making Yang stop wiggling a second- how had she understood that?

"Until then, I think we should keep her right here, Glynda. Miss Belladonna, you're free to go."

Yang's muffled cursing bounced off Blake's fantastic ass to no effect as she left.

~~~

" **Alright. Those of you who are on the platform, you will be heading to the Emerald Forest.** " The sparse crowd on the elevator shifted a little, but no one got off. " **The rest of you, please prepare to proceed to the Dungeon. You have one hour to enter- in that time, you may prepare yourself, compare strategies, or have a quickie to take the edge off if need be. Once you enter, take the green door on the left- this leads to individualized courses for each of you. If you take the blue or red doors, you will be challenging the Dungeon proper, and may not be let out for some considerable time, depending on your fate. The separate challenge courses will converge at some point, introducing you to your teammates. Do try to get along. In the final chamber, there will be a door for each of you, clearly marked, to do your final haggling and receive your rewards.** "

" **Keep in mind that some of the residents may not be meant for combat- if it talks to you, talk back. They are usually much stronger than the combat residents- at least for the initiation course- and will not take kindly to random attacks.** " Ozpin paused, taking a sip of his coffee- he paused, looking into the crowd, and took a step down, handing the almost-full cup to a young man that looked to be asleep on his feet standing next to an almost glowing redhead- Jaune Arc and Phyrra Nikos, unless he missed his guess. The boy took a sip, seemingly automatically- and immediately perked up, almost bouncing on his toes. Yes, young man, that was the best coffee. Savor it.

" **And lastly- good luck, do your best, and don't settle for less than you deserve.** "


	3. Offers and Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enter the Dungeon... and find themselves in a hotel room? Various offers are made, contracts signed, and videos watched. Who Wants to Be a Pornstar?

After a brief discussion with Blake- with the hopes that the Dungeon would put them together- Ruby headed in as one of the first. If she were at Beacon normally, she'd have wanted to be on a team with Yang... but now? There were the dual, opposing problems of either not getting any Dungeon time (or, she admitted, nookie in general that she was starting to really look forward to,) or winding up fucking her sister.

Blake was nice though, if a little cool. The two of them had discussed being 'now you see me, now you don't' partners, which sounded like a valid strategy for most Grimm- who were a bit dim.

Of course, she also knew that the dungeon could be capricious, and might put her with Yang just to spite her. Or Weiss, who hated Ruby's guts... for perfectly valid reasons at this point. They'd become invalid if she dislodged the stick in her butt, but Ruby didn't see that happening easily. Unless she got an actual stick up the butt, which wasn't beyond the realm of possibility.

Ruby giggled to herself as she passed through the green door, her vision seeming to wobble for a moment, making her dizzy, before stabilizing into... a nice dorm room? It had a bed, a chest of drawers, a small shower, even a TV! What was up with this?

Before she could voice her confusion, the TV lit up, showing text- which she promptly read and began to understand.

"Initial Negotiation Room: Pay various acts to gain an advantage in the dungeon. Touch an object to get an offer. Accept, deny, or counteroffer."

"Uh, okay?" Ruby blinked. Well, it had said so... she touched the TV. The screen cleared, and more text scrolled onto it.

"Erotic Hypnosis: The television will play images and sounds that will alter your perception permanently, giving you one sexual fetish of your choice. May not be a fetish you already possess. Grants 10DC (Dungeon Coins.)"

"Dungeon Coins: Spend on temporary bonuses to your run, Reward Slots, room fees, or to escape Punishments when violating a rule. Most initial bonuses come in this form. The lamp holds a shop of basic items. Better shops may be found in the Dungeon."

"Hm. Okay." Ruby blushed as the list of fetishes- she hadn't known that many existed!- scrolled across the screen. She reached down and touched the dresser instead, changing the text once more.

"Clothing Change: Select an item of clothing from one of the drawers and put it on. You may not take it off until you exit the Dungeon. Your current clothes will be returned at the end of the Dungeon. You may keep the outfit you selected as well. DC bonus varies based on outfit."

"Hm." Ruby reached down for the first drawer, opening it on... Yang's clothes? But in red, Ruby's colors. The TV listed 'Alt. Costume, SFW, 1DC.' Well, it was okay, but nothing special, and hardly worth doing. Blake and Weiss' outfits were in the next two drawers, for the same price, and then Jaune's bunny-jammies- those were worth 3DC, not surprising.

"Huh?" The next outfit... was the one she was wearing, with the addition of a copy of her mother's hood. Or so she thought- once she unfolded it, it revealed why it was worth 5DC. The skirt was cut up the middle, the tights had a hole in front and back, and the chest didn't exist. She'd be baring all her privates for anyone to see. Not that she wasn't already walking around naked, but this looked like it would be even more embarrassing! She folded it and put it back.

A plethora of naughty costumes came next, nurses, pizza delivery girls, demon accessories and a black bra/thong, even a normal Beacon uniform, for some reason. Most were around 5DC, some as much as 7DC. A skin- _skin_ tight blue latex suit was worth 15, and made her blush something fierce when she pressed it to her hand and felt it mold around to the point where she could see her fingerprints through it. It'd probably do the same to her hardening nipples and blooming pussy.

Ruby had to stop and look at the drawers then, realizing she was still on the left side and had gone through at least three times as many drawers as it could hold.

Once she gave it up, she kept going, finding lewd outfit after lewd outfit- in one drawer was a set of knotted silk ropes, with vibrators attached to the crotch at strategic locations. In another she found a pair of panties and nothing else- but then it wriggled in her hand when she picked it up. She promptly dropped it back in the drawer and slammed that one shut. It took a few seconds for her mind to connect exactly what that was for and she blushed harder, wondering if she was going to bruise her face.

Finally, at the last drawer, she found the jackpot. She was confused at first, wondering what the metal plates were for- then she looked up and saw the listing.

"Nude: You may not wear clothes. Skin-stick clamps are provided for holding your weapons and equipment. Items found in the Dungeon may be worn, but will automatically become transparent if they would cover up any sexual features. 100DC."

Ruby slowly shut the drawer- she'd come back to that later.

She checked the lamp, finding it did indeed have a shop, with a few... potions? 5DC for an Aura... Restoration...

"Holy shit." She gulped, looking at the TV, "Do you know how much this is worth? A way to artificially restore your Aura in an instant, if I'm reading this right?"

"Potions bought with DC may only be used in the Dungeon. Potions acquired as rewards may be taken out of the Dungeon and sold. Find out for yourself." The TV told her, and she gulped. She didn't know a solid price, but she felt like one could set her for life, if she found the right buyer- or no, the school was probably holding any saleable loot for now, to keep from crashing the market. She'd find out later.

The night stand yielded several papers- contracts, enforced by the Dungeon's power. To break them was to incur its wrath and become its servant forevermore.

These were promises. Give the dungeon your Virginity (Vaginal, Anal, Oral, Penile,) First Sire Rights, First Dam Rights, First Anal Sire Rights... Ruby was a little confused by those, but her imagination soon provided the answer. They also compelled the signer to do their bidding, rather than offering a penalty, and the reward was 'Increased Reward Upon Completion' which was pretty vague.

Still, it had been in her plans. She signed the Virginity promises- the first three, and then looked at the TV with a raised eyebrow.

"A penis will be provided." Was all it read. Well... she couldn't say she wasn't curious, so she tried that one too. She read the ones involving pregnancy carefully- it seemed the Dungeon provided for its Breeders, putting them up in comfortable rooms with Scroll access and plenty to do, a recreation room where you could chat with other Breeders, horny studs or willing nymphs at any hour to sate her lust- and a time-dilation effect to keep more than a few minutes passing outside.

Biting her lip, she signed those too. Even if she had to be pregnant for it, it sounded like a good time.

The closet was full of binders and sex toys. Ruby decided she'd save that for later runs. The bed offered her two contracts- one to get 50DC now, for masturbating on the bed and letting the Dungeon record it, another allowing it to record her entire run and both... giving it permission to post it on the school network for anyone to purchase. The second paid out as the Dungeon collected saleable footage.

Ruby gulped, staring at the contracts. She'd promised herself to take every advantage she could get- the Headmaster had told her that the first run always gave the greatest rewards, because with each new person the Dungeon received a burst of growth. Later runs were much, much grindier, giving much lesser rewards for the same effort, although as the Dungeon got deeper, the lower levels would start to get some really crazy stuff.

The single shard of something he'd called Tectonium, a metal that could shatter continents before it was broken, danced through her mind. She remembered the smooth texture, it's unyielding hardness- she _wanted_ that metal, wanted to make Crescent Rose immortal, unbreakable, and sharp enough to slice earth-forged steel in two with no force but gravity. With that, she would be LEGENDARY.

Ruby reached back, dropping the contracts and pulling her baby out from behind her back, hugging and stroking it. Yes, she'd do it. She'd do just about anything... well, anything that didn't hurt someone, herself included. What was a little embarrassment next to immortality? She set her baby down in the chair and picked the contracts back up, signing both of them.

"Uh, so, it's starts recording when?" She asked, looking to the TV.

"As soon as you signed." The screen read... the screen that now covered most of the wall, the text on one side while the other showed a list of videos. Salaciously named videos with thumbnails showing obvious lewdness. The text that had been talking to her vanished, replaced by a graphic of a golden ticket, reading 'ONE FREE VIDEO!' And, indeed, the videos were all marked as free. The prices were slashed over, greyed out, but she read them anyway- most videos didn't seem to cost more than 10DC.

She randomly picked one called 'Dirty Bunny Lends a Helping Hand.' It loaded, but didn't start. The bed flashed, and she looked at it curiously for a moment- and then got it, blushing. She tried to strip sexily, but it only felt silly-looking so she just took her clothes off, laying them on the night stand. Naked, she sat on the bed, turning to face the TV and leaning back on the perfectly firm pillows, making satisfied noises at their quality while she scooted into position, legs spread and face turned to her porno.

The video didn't start until her fingers reached her pussy, rubbing gently as the title card ran amongst the sounds of rat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat, the incredibly rapid gunfire trailing off with the distinctive whir of a minigun. The camera panned down, passing over a number of desiccated giant flowers before coming to the ground, a small pack of something that looked like wolves slowly fading in particles of light before a satisfied-looking rabbit faunus and-

"What?" Ruby gasped, rubbing a little harder. The other 'actor' was... a centaur! She was tall (of course) with pale skin and brown hair, tipped with orange. She wore sunglasses and what Ruby thought was some kind of military hat, a brown shirt, with a black scarf, vest, and gloves. She was also apparently responsible for the minigun fire, with not one, not two, but three of the damn things, one in her hands and the other two slung over her strong horse's body. That part was gorgeous too, the clean, finely muscled roan tapping its hooves slightly as she reloaded the gun in her hands and packed the other two away, mechashifting back into saddlebags.

And then, of course, there was the way her orange-tipped brown tail swished, hiding nothing of her pussy (opening and closing on its own somehow!? Was that a horse thing!?) or the little donut of her anus.

"Erg, jeez. That aphrodisiac in this room gets me every time." The centaur complained, mechashifting her gun into what looked like a purse and hooking it to her saddle with the others, "Gimme a hand, Velvet?" And then she turned and Ruby's eyes got wider- and her hand got faster. This wasn't the first time she'd seen a horse's... thing. Patch had lots of farms, after all. But this one... this one put them all to shame.

"Of course, Coco." The rabbit whispered- but the mics apparently picked it up well enough, sending it through the speakers and right into Ruby's ears.

It was even worse with a frame of reference, Velvet kneeling carefully under her teammate and licking her lips as the camera zoomed in on the action.

_There's no way that's gonna fit._ Ruby thought to herself, forcing herself to slow down a little, already panting, not wanting to blow her orgasm before something actually interesting happened. Velvet didn't disappoint, taking it in one hand and gently rubbing, pushing it up against her face, taking a deep breath-

"Oh-ohhhohhh." Velvet moaned, shivering in place, ears twitching.

"C'mon, scent-slut. Start sucking." Coco demanded, rear hooves tapping, voice more playful than degrading. It didn't seem Velvet had an objection, groaning and extending her tongue, licking up and down the side of the huge shaft, kissing and suckling at random, pausing, eyes rolling back as her hips shuddered and pulled her down a little before she rallied and continued licking.

"Did... did she just?" Ruby wondered incredulously, rubbing harder and faster and- "Ah-ahhhhhH!" The young reaper trembled as she came, eyes locked on Velvet's orgasmic expression, wonder and lust filling her at how the mere smell and taste of a cock could blow the rabbit-faunus' mind like that.

When her hips quit shaking and she was left panting, Ruby looked back up- and realized the video had somehow automatically paused, Velvet's ecstasy still prevalent on screen.

Ruby thought of asking the screen if she had to keep masturbating and watching the whole thing... but, she realized when she started rubbing again and the video resumed, displaying Velvet's machinegun orgasms as she snorted into Coco's nuts, licking and kissing and sucking and worshiping them, it wasn't really a choice for her.

~~~

"Mmmm, yeah, work it." Blake groaned, rubbing her own pussy while watching Ruby enjoy the sight of Velvet Scarletina getting virtually split in two by an enormous horsecock, belly bulging obscenely, tongue laid out and eyes rolled up in a full ahegao. They came together when her belly bulge rounded, full of Coco's centaur cum, sloshing as the rabbit continued to shudder with multiple orgasms.

It was a little uncomfortable with her bow on- but she couldn't take it off until she could use the excuse that the dungeon had done it. That would be a huge relief. The only reason she hadn't taken the recording contract- yet.

Blake sighed, lying back, catching her breath- time wasn't really a concern in the Dungeon, it could spit them out minutes after they'd left, she'd surmised. Ruby seemed done for now though, as the video faded to black.

She gave herself a good rest before getting up, strapping on her equipment pouches- and nothing else. A plug from the closet with a long black tail attached was gently inserted into her technically virgin anus, the cat-faunus mewling a moan as it slid gently in. The papers for her butt had let her sign anyway- apparently toys didn't count. She started a bit when the tail swished on its own, thwapping against her leg. But it only took her a few minutes to adjust, both to walking with it and controlling the tail itself.

Armed and unarmored, Blake stepped out into the Dungeon.

~~~

"Hm. May I negotiate?" Phyrra asked, holding up the recording contracts as she stood before the screen through which the Dungeon was communicating.

"Proceed." The text marched across the screen slower now- the former was apparently automated somehow, but now she was speaking to someone.

"My fame is... well, I am uncomfortable with it. Is there a way my identity may be censored?"

"5DC per video, for the work. Only your co-stars will recognize you- even should they kiss and tell, no one will beleive them unless you admit it."

"Thank you. That's very generous." Phyrra bowed to the screen, placing the contracts down on the desk, "The new contracts are...? Oh." Phyrra watched in surprise as the ink shifted, the contracts altering before her eyes. A quick read, and she signed with a flourish, humming happiness.

She didn't think much about her eventual audience until halfway through the glory hole porno the screen had come up with on its own, when she realized dozens of boys (and maybe girls) would be masturbating to her body with no idea who she was.

A fetish for anonymous sex wasn't the worst one could have, she reflected. While catching her breath, sprawled, sweaty, and sexy.

~~~

"Uh, my...?" Jaune stared at the contract that would promise the dungeon his butt. "Uh, no, exit only, thank you."

"You act like you're going to get a choice." The screen taunted him.

"Uh, Safe, Sane, and Consensual, right?" Jaune sweated. Then harder when the screen didn't agree with him.

The screen-filling 'hahahahahahahahahahah' was not encouraging.


	4. Room One: RA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Jaune take on their first room. Ruby's strength is unexpected by the Dungeon Master, so she receives a reward... or is it a punishment!? Jaune, meanwhile, finds out he really should have more combat training for this. Jaune also finds out he's into some things he didn't think he was into. Shut up, he's not gay!

~~~R~~~

"Uh, hi doggies. Nice doggies." Ruby tried, backing slowly away from the very large pack of wolves. Somehow, despite being deep underground, she'd gone out the door and found herself in a forest, though she suspected it wasn't the sun shining down through the deep branches.

She could run, but she was lost as it was- running would put her right off track. She could fight- but these weren't Grimm, just wolves. She didn't want to hurt them! And she certainly couldn't hide- with the cum covering her body (100DC! The shower from the shower was worth it.) they could no doubt smell her from miles away. The scent and taste of it weren't helping her concentration either.

Ruby never had time to react. The bushes behind her exploded with a growl, the wolf moving far faster than a wolf should as it clamped its jaws around her ankle. Had Ruby been a normal person, she would've been caught, drug to the ground, and gangraped for hours.

But the teeth slid off her ankle as she dashed forward, her semblance triggering at the lowest level- giving her time to think. She was probably completely surrounded, and she didn't want to go back, so... yeah! The only way was forward! Crescent Rose unfolded and gave a sharp bark in the same motion, Ruby's rapid legs pushed her up off the ground, propelled well over the heads of the pack in front...

And then one hit her like a truck, covering them both in flames as it brought her to the ground. It tried to take hold of her arm, but she forced it off, scrambling to her feet and slicing three attackers in half as they tried to take advantage. Then they stopped coming as she got her balance back. The one that had tackled her had slinked back, just out of Crescent Rose's range. Ruby stood there for a moment, panting- both due to having the wind knocked out of her and the rampant lust from the slick beast shaft that had briefly rubbed its head against her- while the wolves silently stared her down.

"Yeah!" She half-shouted, "Get some!"

In response, all the wolves lit on fire. It started from behind and came forward- launching them forward rapidly in the process.

"Ohcrap!" Ruby dodged up, letting them pile against each-other, instinctively firing a round into the pile- a few of them burst into motes of light, disappearing in the air while the first of the stragglers did their strange, incredibly fast leap into her personal space. Their burst speed, Ruby noted, was even higher than hers- but it seemed to be in a straight line only.

"Plan set." Ruby said to herself, bouncing off the first three's snouts as they came up to grab her, somersaulting into a clear spot of ground. She immediately turned around, slicing in two the first of the pack to try, and then stood her ground as they came.

She hardly noticed when the last fell, panting hard, falling to her knees... and pressing her hand into her exposed pussy, rubbing furiously. The smell, she realized. They'd put off a hefty musk she hadn't smelled under her cum-coating at first, and it was making her incredibly horny... Ruby was a, what did Coco call it? A scent-slut. Her mouth watered as she frigged herself, imagining those wolves pinning her to the ground, fucking her sloppy pussy and tight ass, knotting her mouth and cumming down her throat, covering her in their scent, marking her as one of the pack, marking her as the pack's **Bitch**.

Ruby drew in a breath to scream as her orgasm came- and then went, leaving her horny and frustrated and what was on her wrists!?

"Congratulations, Little Red. You weren't supposed to beat that challenge. I guess you are as good as the old guy says."

Fur pressed in around her back, huge, clawed hands slipping under her arms and gently cupping her budding breasts as something large, slick, and hot pressed against her butt.

"Wh, wh, what?" She stuttered, instinctively grinding herself against the rod and pressing her head back to look up- and consquently between a pair of large, fur-covered boobs. A muzzle full of sharp teeth looked back, smirking. Ruby's eyes tracked up to find soft brown eyes looking back... and a large, nasty-looking scar over one side, spiderwebbing across her face.

"You really do have silver eyes." She rumbled, vibrating against Ruby's back, "Pretty ones, too."

Despite being nude and having just put herself on display for the entire school, pretty much, she still couldn't help but look down and blush at the compliment. Then harder as the wolf-person vibrated a chuckle against her back. Then even harder as she wondered if that transmitted to the thing that was pressing up against her butt.

"You are so cute. It's going to almost be a shame to rape you in the boss room."

"You what!?" Ruby shouted, trying to force herself around in the wolfman/woman's arms- only to find her furry prison was gone, almost falling on her butt overcompensating. The only sign of them... were the chains on her wrists.

Ruby started when a screen popped up over them, free of anything that could be projecting it.

[Manacles of The Twilight Beast] It read. "They contain a small portion of the power of 'light in darkness' allowing the enhancement of any attacks, providing extra light damage to your attacks."

"Neat!" Ruby cheered... and then read the rest, her face falling.

"Cursed: Cannot be removed without removal of the curse. Prevent the user from experiencing orgasm without the help of a partner."

"Nooooooooo!"

~~~A~~~

"Huh?" Jaune scratched his head- almost poking himself in the face with his sword- at what he found in the first cave-like chamber. "I thought there were supposed to be monsters in here, not girls."

"Hahahahahah!" And she was laughing! That was a good sign, right? "Oh boy, I didn't expect a laugh like that to start!"

She wasn't just a girl, she was a cute girl, wearing a Beacon uniform with square-framed glasses and her pink-striped purple hair up in a bun. The very picture of a cute nerd girl. With cat ears and tail? Cute nerd girl faunus, bonus! She adjusted those glasses as she grinned at him, walking close, getting right up into his personal space. He thought about attacking but... girl! Cute girl!

"Uh, yeah, hi. I'm still in the dungeon-thingy right? Monsters and mazes and treasure?" He tried, sweating a little as she crowded him.

"Who says monsters can't also be girls?" She asked him, giggling, and his eyes widened- but he didn't retreat. Confidence! If he could charm monster girls, he could charm anyone, right?

"Well, nobody, I guess! It just didn't occur to me before. Still, you're a very cute monster, miss."

"Twibright, please." She smiled at him, ears perked, tail batting his leg gently. "And we'll be your first combat challenge."

"We?" He asked.

"You can call me Dusk." He started at the voice behind him, looking back- and up- at a second girl. Where the first was cute and petite, this was an amazonian beauty, tall, muscled, and busty. She was also mostly naked, only a white and read hood around her neck concealing her body- though he didn't notice the lack of pants to start, as his eyes were glued to her breasts, making her chuckle. "Like what you see, little boy?"

"You asked for a reward?" Twibright said, as he turned back forward, blushing, trying to ignore the way Dusk took another step closer and sandwiched his head between her breasts. "Well, I'll tell you what... if you win, we'll give you some magic jewelry- just basic stuff, but enough to get you started- and then... you get to fuck us."

"A-and if I lose?" He asked, having a great amount of trouble controlling his boner.

"Then we get to fuck you." Dusk whispered in his ear.

"Oh. That doesn't sound so bad." Jaune relaxed slightly- and then tensed again, his eyes going wide, as Dusk stepped fully against him, pressing her enormous horsecock against his back.

"It's nice to meet a boy that's cool with bending over for me to start with." Dusk chuckled into his ear, and his head turned in a slightly rusty manner to bring his brittle smile her way, trying to plot a way out of having his virgin anus destroyed.

"Mmhmm. Feed him a few carrots and he might even be able to walk out of the room." Twibright agreed, and his head turned back to her again... where she was hanging in the air, suspended by several tentacles coming from under her skirt.

"Um... ohboy." This was not going to go well.

~

"Here's the windup- and the pitch!" Twibright called as her tentacles spun about.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jaune added as he flew through the air.

"Home run!" Dusk cheered as her enormous warhammer sent him sailing into the back of the room to leave an impact crater- right between two of the other fifteen.

~

"Jeez. Maybe we should just let him surrender? His aura's super tough, but he has no fighting skills." Twibright finally said, holding the lank Hunter-wannabe in the air but no throwing him again.

"Well, we knew he cheated on the paperwork, so I guess it's expected." DUsk agreed.

"Wuh? How'd you know that?" Jaune managed to get out, feeling quite like a wet kitten being held away from spreading wet cat smell.

"Even if Ozpin hadn't already realized, once you're in the Dungeon, it knows everything about you." Twibright set him on the floor, offering him a carrot.

"But then, why let me in at all?" He frowned, accepting his defeat and munching the free snack... that he'd forgotten their earlier comment about in all the flying and the screaming and the baseball.

"Well, before the Dungeon, he launched students into the Emerald Forest. Literally launched. Anybody who couldn't hack it didn't survive the fall... or if they made it through that, they couldn't survive the Grimm." Twibright adjusted her glasses, "He might've even let you in if you made it out alive on pure luck."

Jaune shivered, clutching himself a bit as he chewed. Twibright gave him another carrot- he hadn't had much for breakfast, so they were very welcome.

"With the Dungeon, though, even civilians can be made more effective than 'normal' hunters, eventually. So! Don't worry. We'll make you a warrior!" Twi patted him on the back.

"...Thank you." Jaune said, his eyes tearing a little, "I always wanted to be a Hunter since I was little, but my family was just so overprotective... and then I got here, and saw how amazing they were, and how poorly I compared, I just... I didn't think I was going to get anywhere. So thank you. For giving me an opportunity."

"Ey, no problem." Dusk said from his other side, and he started a bit as he remembered that huge honking horsecock- mostly because it was entirely erect and twitching. "I think we put someone in the next room you can learn from, actually, so this'll be as much training for you as anything else."

"Um... okay?" Jauned accepted another carrot, glancing with fear at the catgirl cock that was apparently about to plunder his booty.

"Of course, we're also going to manipulate you into becoming a nymphomaniac that loves to take it in the ass." Twibright caught his attention again, smiling as he got a little paler. "You've already started! See?" Jaune's eyes followed her finger up, pointing... above him? He reached up with his free hand, idly munching... and starting as someone touched his ear when he touched... something long and fuzzy and...

"Uh." Jaune blinked, rubbing his long, fuzzy, golden-blonde rabbit ears in confusion as the girls giggled at him.

"No no, you have to do it like this." Dusk grinned at him, reaching over to his head and running her claws lightly over the fur, gently scratching.

"Aahh!" He squeaked. Then blushed at the girlish sound he'd made.

"Mmmhmmm, just like so." Twibright scritched the other, forcing another girlish moan out of him. Then handing him another carrot. He automatically began eating it, squirming in his seat- his pants felt tight in some places and loose in others. And then they went back to just _tight_.

"Lets get you out of those, huh?" Dusk suggested, pressing her huge breast to his shoulder and reaching around him, claws running over his side and down across his waistband. His clothes came apart at her touch, shredded on one side- and then Twibright repated the motion on his other side, knuckles brushing across Dusk's nipple, making her shoot a heated look at the other catgirl.

"Uhm, I, uh- ah!" Jaune tried to object, but the claws on his ears felt soooo good, he felt like he was melting. Two hands gripped his thighs, and he couldn't put any resistance up when they were pulled apart- sending his erection thwacking into his chest.

"Whoa!" Dusk muttered, "Jackpot!"

"Mm-hm." Twibright hummed in agreement, then spoke softly into his ear- making him shudder and his boner throb all the harder. "You know, usually these carrots make your penis smaller- bunny boys prefer to get off from their tight, sensitive ass, usually. Rarely, though, they have big fat cocks- but they still barely get to use them." She adjusted her glasses, ignoring the way he gasped and squeaked when Dusk pulled his ear down to nibble the tip. "Your balls are going to get bigger, the better to milk, your prostate- the thing that makes the fluid for your swimmers- is going to get big and sensitive, so you'll cum whenever someone sticks it in your butt. Your big, fat, beautiful butt. You'll get shorter, too, and your legs will be way stronger."

Their hands were stroking his dick now, slowly, tortuously, holding him on the edge as his now slightly-pronounced teeth nibbled on yet another carrot being pushed in and out of his mouth while he slobbered over it on instinct.

"Don't worry. Once we make you a buttslut, we'll be sure to give your girlfriend a big fat cock, so you'll be satisfied." Dusk whispered in his ear, rubbing the base gently. "Now, little rabbit, assume the position- face down, ass up."

Aura was the only reason his face wasn't damaged in his haste to comply. Every time they'd mentioned his butt, it had clenched, and when it unclenched, he'd felt... emptier. His ass was so empty, and he needed something hot and hard to fill it. He could feel the cool air running over it, his exposed, needy butthole. He panted in place, mouth open, no movement other than his twitching, swaying, slutty ass. He didn't even realize he was blushing in shame, the need to be pounded overwhelming his thoughts.

"Good boy." Dusk almost growled, two large hands grabbing his lush booty and squeezing it.

"Mmhm!" Twi agreed, kneeling in front of him and pushing another carrot to his lips, "It's almost like he was born to be a slutty-assed bunny-boy, wasn't it?"

"You said it!" Dusk squeezed his ass harshly- and this time he could feel it growing plumper around her fingers, could identify exactly when the empty feeling grew, when the need started to become overwhelming.

"Please..." He whined, ignoring the fluffy feeling on his back- his own cute puffball tail growing in- "Please..."

"Please what, buttslut?" Dusk taunted him, loosening her grip- and then tightening it again, kneading his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and then clapping them together, massaging his butt until his balls tingled from the pleasure he was getting- just from the massage.

"D-do it!" He squeaked, not noticing the risen pitch of his voice.

"Do what?" Twi asked, "This?" Dusk's hand came off his ass- and then back down, hard, the harsh spank echoing in his big ears, making him gasp as his eyes crossed, his cock twitching and leaking a thick dollop of pre onto the floor.

"Or maybe this?" Dusk asked. And then there was a face pressing between his cheeks, a long, slightly rough tongue running across his needy butthole, drawing a groan from his throat when she pushed it in for a brief tongue-fuck. His eyes crossed again, his fattened cock twitching and squirting, balls drawing up... and then back down, his orgasm unable to come.

"Please fuck me!" He finally managed, over Dusk's enthusiastic tonguing.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Twi asked, grinning, reaching under him, her hand running over his twitching cock, leaving behind something tight and rubbery. He could feel Dusk smile before she pulled away, licking her lips- he blushed, considering what she was tasting, but didn't dare open his mouth to mention it.

"Mm. C'mon slut. Cum." Dusk demanded as she pressed her flare against his balloon knot. He felt himself clench again- and then relax, his muscles spreading, his sphincter spreading, opening wide... but not nearly wide enough. Dusk chuckled, tightening her grip on his hips, and pushed.

"OoooooOOOOOOH!" His balls pulsed and swelled as they drew up, growing fat and overproductive just in time to fill the condom. But he wasn't concerned about that. He was concerned about being split in two, Dusk's fat horsecock sliding slowly into his slick, sensitive asshole. It wasn't better than losing his virginity to Phyrra, but it was far more intense, his orgasm rolling through his whole body instead of concentrating in his cock- though that was feeling pretty good too, shooting and shooting, his balls throbbing as they unloaded enough cum to be measured in pints.

"Mmf! Fuck! Goddess I love virgins!" Dusk panted as she finally hilted, her heavy balls slapping against Jaune's plump rump, stopping for a moment to catch her breath while he squeezed her shaft in continuous orgasm.

"Mmmhmm." Twibright agreed, flicking through Jaune's scroll- and sending a few pictures to the newest contact number, before handing it off to a tentacle to get more material. Plopped to the floor, she scooched her ass right up to his face, legs spread and skirt lifted, her tight, firm, virginal-looking pussy in clear view... until she gripped his head and forced his mouth down onto it. "Lick, bunny."

He obeyed, his lithe tongue lapping over her sweet lips (far sweeter than Phyrra's fishy, salty pussy, already full of his own cum- it tasted like grapes, of all things) with more enthusiasm than skill- but she didn't seem to mind, moaning and grinding against his face harder as he tried his best to please her- though his own moans probably helped. His eyes crossed, and he let out a louder groan as Dusk pulled back, tugging his insides- almost feeling like they were going to be pulled out as her fat flare dragged his ass backwards until it tugged against his stretched pucker. She didn't let it leave though, instead moaning as she pushed it back in, spreading him again- less this time, but he could still feel the stretch, the huge shaft pressing up against his sensitive prostate and forcing more cum from his balls.

Something curled around his cockhead, and he gasped into Twibright's pussy- but it only tugged away the condom, barely providing any stimulation at all to his neglected shaft, and only a little more when it rolled another one on.

"That's about as loose as he's getting, I think." Dusk panted into his ear, leaning over and pressing her huge tits into his back, "Ready to get _ruined_ , Jaune?"

"Uh-haaaaa!" He moaned high and girly as Dusk punctuated her question with a roll of her hips, his head rising slightly before being pushed back down.

"I'll take that as a yes." She smirked over his shoulder, then, without moving her upper body, drew her hips rapidly back, pulled half of her enormous shaft back in an instant, leaving him empty and yearning- and then he was full again, her fat balls slapping his backside lewdly. And then again, and again, his tongue lolling uselessly as she pounded his ass, each thrust an assault on his prostate and a million other pleasure-spots in his altered backside- his condom was replaced again and again as his overproductive nuts went into overtime, swelling fatter as they tried to keep up with the demand.

Twibright said something, but his brain was gone, too focused on the pleasure to understand- but the tentacle in his mouth, that he understood, sucking it as best he could, his tongue still reaching out to the pussy it had emerged from and doing what it could. A half-dozen more slid around Dusk's horsecock, curling around it and inviting themselves inside, stretching him out more and more, wriggling and stimulating every last bit of his slutty ass, twisting around the bump of his prostate and drawing it upwards, leaving it far more vulnerable to Dusk's rapidfire attack.

It seemed to last forever, his plush buns bouncing and bouncing under the assault, his orgasms neverending... and then Dusk stopped, groaning, her huge cock throbbing. His ass stretched impossibly further as the head flared, then more as Dusk pulled it back once again, pulling at his ruined sphincter before sinking back in slowly. Her balls pressed against his ass as she stopped, the tentacles inside him going wild- and then he felt the **heat** , climbing into his ass, the swelling of her huge urethra as it filled with potent cum rushing into his virgin ass.

"MmmmmmMMMMMMM!" He could only moan as the hot, amazing catgirl jizz filled his body, shot after thick shot pouring into him from behind. More came from the front, not so much, but his tongue could only find it delicious, sucking and slurping at the tentacle providing it in hopes it would sate his sudden hunger. The tentacles curling around Dusk's cock pulsed as well, spurting their cum nearer the surface while Dusk deposited hers much deeper. The one wrapped around his boy-button spasmed, squeezing and heating it, swelling it large against itself and the pulsing cum-tube in the horsecock above... Jaune didn't stand a chance.

His balls pulsed and swelled as his belly began to do the same, his load doubling and re-doubling, the condom shattering and sending a deluge of salty bunny cream across the ground as he came and came and-

Darkness.


	5. Room One: BN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to mourn the death of Blake Belladonna. But she shan't be resting in peace. Meanwhile, the Invincible Girl puts a little too much stock in that title, and learns to let go... of everything.

~~~B~~~

Blake grimaced. So this was how it felt to fight herself...

The first room she found herself in was large and dim, thick concrete pillars breaking up the darkness- it resembled a few old warehouses she had the misfortune of seeing in the past, actually, or an underground parking garage. The person who greeted her was a brunette with a shock of white hair, wearing a skin-tight green and yellow bodysuit that left almost nothing to the imagination. The friendly greeting had thrown her off a little-

"Gonna have to be quicker than that, sugah!"

-And that damn accent was really starting to grate on her nerves. The garishly garbed girl vanished _again_ when Gambol Shroud tore through where her torso should have been, Rogue's (as she had introduced herself) throaty chuckle echoing in the darkness once more. The woman just would not appear before her as more than a clone. Worse, hers moved and talked. Blake had lost a few clones herself, whenever the smug floating bitch had deigned to counterattack, but neither of them had gotten a hit in yet.

It was obvious she was toying with Blake, though, and she couldn't help but growl, ears flicking under her bow.

"Will you come out so I can beat you already!?" She finally growled as another of the woman's clones vanished under a hail of bullets.

"Hmhmhmhmhm." A smug chuckle replied _right in Blake's ear_. She whirled, lashing- trying to lash out, only to find her arms were bound behind her back, each hand tied to the opposite elbow. "I'm afraid you lost five minutes ago, sweetheart."

"What? How..." Blake blinked, feeling something soft against her face- something that wasn't there. Her body contorted, bending of its own will, her face to the ground, her ass to the sky- and the darkness faded, replaced by a dim red glow. Blake looked around frentically, barely able to move her head from where it was pressed to a soft blanket. The warehouse was gone, leaving only a few overgrown walls and a cracked foundation. The sky seemed to bleed red, the stars twinkling drops of blood, the brillaint crimson moon- the unbroken moon- now visible overhead. "An illusionist." She finally growled.

She struggled, but it seemed her legs were bound too, and something had been placed at her waist to keep her ass in the air.

"Somethin' like that." Rogue agreed, looming over the young faunus, braced on her hands over Blake's back like she was about to cover a mare for breeding. Blake blushed at the comparison, turning her eyes to the ground as she remembered the video Ruby had been enjoying, her imagination dancing with thoughts of what her captor might be packing and how she might be about to use it on Blake's helpless naked body. The woman's cool lips pressed against her neck, tongue scalding in contrast as it flicked out to give a parting lick, forcing Blake to shudder in place, ears flicking.

"Sensitive, huh?" Rogue chuckled, and Blake grit her teeth, trying not to respond... or pant with need. She failed, flinching and gasping in shock as something long, slick, and hot ran over her flushed pussy, slithering from side to side and lightly parting her lips before slipping away. "And you've got such cute ears, too, just like one of us." The brunette's tail slipped around Blake's newly attached one, playing with it as Rogue slipped her tongue into the soft part of Blake's own (suddenly uncovered) ear, giving it a little lick, pulling back to give the edge a little nibble-

"Mrrrrr-!" Blake forced the feline noise to stop with teeth to her own tongue, eyes crossing as she tried to resist the pleasure.

"So. Very. Cute." Rogue said again, lightly tonguing her ear, "But don't bother resisting, cutie. I'm gonna make ya purr, and then I'm gonna make ya yowl."

Blake refused to answer, resisting all the harder as the other catgirls finely manicured claws grasped the base of her plug-tail, lightly tugging, rolling the plug against the inside of her butt... and then pulling away, leaving Blake confused. Another smug chuckle was her only warning as deft fingers rubbed at the spot just above the base of her spine- and she only barely managed to keep from biting her tongue for real.

"No-o-o-o-o-o!" Blake rumbled through her vibrating, purring body, the mildly sensitive spot having somehow become an erogenous zone- worse, the other clawed hand had come up to fondle her other ear, the flying catgirl keeping herself suspended while she licked one ear, scratched the other, and rubbed the pleasure point that shouldn't be all at once. "Ple-e-e-e-e-e-e-ease!"

"Please what, sugarcube?" Rogue grinned around her prize, pressing the hand at the base of Blake's back a little harder, the catgirl arching her back to press into the contact as best she could from her bound position.

"...St-t-t-t-op teasing me-e-e-e-e-e!" Blake finally managed, twitching and giving a vibrating moan as the slick, hot thing rubbed over her pussy again, then up, teasing around the base of her plug, laving its slickness over her much-prized cheeks.

"Mmm. You sure, Sugah?" Rogue whispered into her ear, "It'll be the end of you." As though to emphasize her point, the thing wrapped around the base of Blake's plug, tugging it a little, widening her tender, virgin hole, making her tail curl and grasp at the other girl's waist.

"I d-d-don't care! Turn m-m-me into a f-f-fucking ass-slut! I don't care if-f-f you fucking ream m-m-me! Just fffffuck me!" Blake demanded, thrusting her rear up and back as much as she could, gasping when her plug was tugged once more.

"Well," Rogue drawled, "If you insist." She began to slide back, down, pulling her slick tentacle-cock away from Blake's holes and drawing a whine from her throat in the process, her tail trying its poor best at keeping it near. "This might sting a little at first, sugah."

"W-What?" Blake managed, getting her purring slightly under control as Rogue's hand left her sensitive spot and grasped her bountiful cheeks, pulling them aside to reveal her plugged star to the catgirl's gaze.

Rogue didn't answer, instead taking the plug between her fingers and sloooowly pulling it out, ignoring Blake's moaning, purring mewls as she forced the ring to spread around the widest part again and again, teasing her sensitive ass, her pussy twitching in sympathy.

"Mya!" Blake gasped as the plug was finally pulled free, Rogue's heavy breath washing over her spread, twitching rear hole, sendings shivers up her spine. She didn't even have the mind to realize she could still feel her fuzzy black tail flicking back and forth over Rogue's back, batting at her with involuntary motions.

"Welcome to the family, Blake." Rogue said, halfway between smug and tender, giving her a tender kiss just left of her hole, then right, anointing her cheeks. Then her lips spread wide over Blake's rear, tongue stabbing deep, deeper, filling Blake's tightest hole with the hot, writhing muscle while her mouth encompassed as much of Blake's rear as it could- as something else stabbed in as well, Rogue's fangs burying themselves deep into the faunus' fleshy rear cheeks.

"Nya! Ah, wha!?" Blake gasped out, shaking on the verge of orgasm... an orgasm that just wouldn't come, no matter how good Rogue's long, plundering tongue felt squirming around in her ass. Her pussy twitched and grasped, drooling on the floor, her nipples tingled with pleasure as she wiggled in place, scraping the soft ground. But she couldn't cum. She could feel the warm liquid dripping, draining, her hot blood being squeezed out by Rogue's fangs and being drunk with relish. She could hear Rogue gulp, and gulp, and gulp, her edged mind barely contemplating, barely wondering... how much was she going to drink?

As Rogue continued to force her to ride the edge, she got her answer, the vampiric catgirl sucking more, and more, and more. Blake felt the chill first, her lifeblood no longer strong enough to carry heat, her heart thudding in her chest as it struggled to pump what little it could. Then came the weakness, her wriggles and wiggles of nigh-orgasmic delight slowing, then finally stopping, her body falling limp, unable to support itself any longer. The only heat she felt came from Rogue's long tongue and the last of her own blood, oozing into Rogue's hungry maw.

Blake's thoughts slowed, even as pleasure filled her, her orgasm finally striking with immense force... as darkness crept around the edges of her vision, her body and mind shutting... slowly... down.

In a dark dungeon, under a crimson moon, Blake Belladonna died.

~~~

"Mrrrrroooooool!" Blake yowled, shaking and twitching as she came- both in orgasm and back to life- clenching her ass, her muscles rolling, milking the writhing tentacle twisting and pulsing deep in her dark hole as it filled her cold body with heat once more, pumping pint after pint of salty cum into her from the bottom up. The binds around her arms shredded with a pull, her claws sinking into the dirt through the blanket she was still lying on. Her legs freed themselves in a similar manner, wrapping around Rogue's waist, heels coming up to press against her back, holding her in while the catgirl milked her. Blake's own pussy twitched and came in time, squirting her own clear juices all over the ground again and again.

"Whooo-eeeee!" Rogue cheered, grinding her hips against Blake's, panting as she unloaded into the revived girl. Blake's belly had begun to pudge when she finally ran dry, falling down onto her fledgeling's back and pressing her prodigous breasts onto it, kissing Blake's neck tenderly as they caught their breaths.

"Thirsty." Blake finally managed, shaking her ass, clenching around Rogue's tentacle once more. "Do you have any water?"

"Mmmnope. 'S not what you're thirsty for, anyway." Rogue explained, "But don't worry- I got plenty of what yer hankering for. Should be gettin' your little bonus right about now..."

"Wha?" The dazed, confused huntress wondered, then gasped as her flesh stretched and bulged, a sensitive virgin tentacle sliding out of her body from above her pussy.

"There we go. Howdy li'l fella." Rogue greeted, wrapping one latex(?) clad hand around Blake's cock and giving it a gentle stroke.

"Nya! Oh, sweet moon, what." Blake managed, panting as her claws tried to dig deeper into the dirt, bestial fangs biting her lip and only not drawing blood because she didn't have any.

"I'll explain later. For now, we need you fed. Giddyup!" Rogue pulled out, effortlessly breaking Blake's leglock and ignoring her pitiful mewl of protest. The vampire's apparently immense strength had no trouble pulling her hands from the ground and flipping her arse over teakettle- and no problem keeping her that way either, pressing her ankles next to her head and leaving Blake's ass staring at the sky, pussy in easy view... and her cock pointing at her own face.

Blake was about to protest when Rogue gave her what she wanted, her long, sinuous cock squeezing back into Blake's ass. Her eyes crossed as the instantly restored virginal tightness was pressed aside, not expecting a second violation to be as tight as the first, and her mouth dropped open- admitting a drop of salty cum from her own cock onto her tongue.

"Mmmmm." Blake couldn't help but close her mouth and appreciate it.

"Huhuhu, c'mon, give the little fella something a little better." Rogue encouraged her, pulling her hips back and sliding them down again, her tentacle rolling as she did, stimulating every corner of Blake's squeezing, greedy ass. She let go of one of Blake's ankles, trusting the catgirl's flexibility to keep it in place (it did,) and took hold of her new dick again, this time guiding it up, pressing the tip to Blake's twitching pussy... and letting her instincts do the rest.

"FfffffffffUUUUUUUUUCK!" Blake shrieked, twitching as her eyes rolled back again, unable to take the pleasure assaulting her, her tight, squeezing pussy and her hard, hot cock violating each-other again and again, unable to stop their rapid thrusting as they sought completion. Rogue laughed again and joined them, slamming into Blake's ass at a true mating press rate, her roiling tentacle stimulating every last nerve inside.

Blake couldn't last. She came, her pussy and ass clamping down, milking their invaders, her cock shooting and spurting, filling her womb to bursting and then some more, her belly swelling as Rogue let a shuddering moan and gave in as well, filling her ass once more. The pussy's pussy* had its limits though, and cum soon spilled out, running over her swollen belly, her heaving breasts, her panting face, forcing her eyes to close... and her mouth to open, sucking up as much of the delicious cum as she could.

Blake was never sure, later, whether she passed out or kept going, as pleasure filled her soul for what felt like an eternity.

~~~N~~~

"Yes, yes, YES!" Phyrra shouted, rolling past another twin stream of fire and strafing around as it followed her around the room, leaping over a pile of flaming skulls, using the leap to shift direction as the Orthrus' firebreath cut out, leaving it vulnerable for a moment. Phyrra took advantage of that moment, scoring a long cut down the two-headed dog's side. Naturally, it retaliated, catching her foot and swinging her body back in front of it, clamping two sets of sharp teeth down on her body and throwing her aside.

Phyrra grinned through it all- with this magic armor, she was truly invincible!

She did, however, need to end this quickly. She was beginning to go from wanting relief to _needing_ it, the panties under her plate bikini-bottom entirely soaked with her juices as her battle lust mixed with the regular lust. Plus, she was starting to get tired, panting with effort- but her aura meter? It still showed full. She had taken zero damage, despite being used like a chewtoy! The rush of the fight was fantastic!

Phyrra grinned as it breathed fire at her again. She'd avoided it every time before, just out of instinct, but this time... this time she'd stand in it, show the monster just how futile its efforts were! She let the flames wash over her, tickling warmly at her skin but doing no harm. Her grin faded with the flames, eyes widening as her armor tightened- and began to slither.

"Wh-what!?" Phyrra rasped, shaking as her pussy clenched on the fat tentacle that had just invaded it, her panties negligently pushed aside. The chestplate of her plate-kini contracted, fleshy nubs that weren't there before squeezing and teasing her breast, a light suction on her nipples making it even harder to think. She stumbled, trying to stay upright as a second tentacle squeezed into her virgin ass, spreading it wide and making her eyes roll slightly at the sudden pleasure where there certainly shouldn't be any.

"Hmph. Stupid girl." His voice rumbled as clomping steps descended from his throne, "Where did you think the energy of my pet's attacks were going?" The hulking minotaur asked as he gave the dog a congratulatory pat on each head.

"What?" Phyrra repeated, wholly confused as she fell to her knees, the tentacles squeezing out of her outfit and wrapping around her limbs, pulling her down until her cheek rested on the floor, arms bound behind her, her shuddering, lustful body making for an erotic sight. Or so the minotaur and his pet seemed to think, one fat flared giant and two slightly less massive red rockets starting to drip on the floor. The smell, the minotaur's lusty musk, filled her nostrils and made her pussy clench as she got a concentrated dose of it.

"You lost, girlie. That armor turns damage into lust and makes you submit once you're too horny to fight back." He explained, snorting with derision. He didn't bother to explain further, picking Phyrra up by her bound arms and easily toting her over to the side of the room while she shuddered. Her belly was sat on a soft bench, her legs and arms and neck locked into stocks, her breasts hanging, feet on the floor, ass stuck out and waving as she tried to resist cumming, resist losing for the first time in a long time.

The minotaur paid her no heed, sliding something up behind her and then going to the front, taking a seat on a stool before her, his huge shaft right in her face and still drooling his musky pre that sent shivers down her spine and moisture to her pussy. He was almost workmanlike as he set a bucket underneath her and pulled two items out of thin air- a syringe and a vial, both containing something white and slightly bubbly.

"Now, are you going to be a bad girl-" He waved the syringe, "Or a good girl?" He lifted the vial toward her lips, cork popped and obviously offered.

Phyrra glanced to the vial, and then the syringe. Her eyes bounced back and forth... licking her lips each time her eyes focused on the creamy liquid in the vial, her nipples tingling and trying to grow harder each time her gaze fell on the syringe.

"My pet is getting impatient to claim his prize." The Minotaur growled, "Pick now or I'll force you to take both."

Phyrra's eyes widened, finally noticing the hot breath on her thighs, the tentacles only shallowly rubbing as they prepared to make way. Finally, she opened her mouth, looking up at the Minotaur with what was probably a pleading expression.

"Make sure you swallow it all." He said, pouring the vial into her mouth. It was... creamy and sweet, she found. It tasted mostly like fresh milk, actually, and went down easy.

"Oh!" She gasped as her nipples tingled harder, suddenly aching, a sensation of pressure pushing them and then spreading to the rest of her breasts, leaving them throbbing and sensitive. She slumped in her bindings, suddenly needing to catch her breath- "OOooooh." She groaned again as the Minotaur's meaty paw slid under one breast, lifting it- not squeezing, just lifting, hefting it, checking its weight. But something wasn't right. Her breasts were of a good size, but it should've have filled his hand quite so well, nor-

"Oh my!" Phyrra exclaimed, trying to look down as she realized her breast was filling his hand more and more, growing larger.

"Hmph." The bull snorted, "Wouldn't be a very good cow without the tits for it, would you? You're even mooing already."

Phyrra blushed, realizing her moan could indeed have sounded that way, and her nipples were starting to feel damp, milk beading through her skin already, her breasts finally stopping, just barely trying to overfill the Minotaur's meaty mitts. He let her tit down gently, sliding his hand up the side, mirrored by the other hand on her other breast... and slowly squeezed, pulling them down gently.

"Oooooooh!" Phyrra couldn't help but moan again- blushing harder as she mentally noted how it could be made more moo-like. She could feel the liquid shift in her breasts, not going anywhere, her nipples only dribbling a little- and then the minotaur gave another pull, another squeeze, just a little harder- "MooooOOOOOh!" The sensation of milk squirting from her sensitive nipples, her habit of self-improvement making her moans more cow-like, so she could be a better cow, the sound of her twin streams perfectly hitting the bottom of the bucket...

Phyrra panted, letting her head fall, looking down at her swollen milky tits and the big hands gripping them, one starting to pull- she lowed again, then let off with a gasp as he tugged the other in time, alternating, slowly milking one teat after the other. She gasped again when a long hot tongue ran up her slit and across her asshole, slick drool coating her holes and making her shiver slightly as the air cooled it. Her eyes crossed and she lowed helplessly when it hit harder a second time, forcing her clit from its hood and making her legs try to clench as the slightly rough tongue slithered across it.

"That's a good cow. Milk for you master and holes for his pet." Phyrra managed to blush harder, having what she'd been reduced to laid out in such a manner. Thought fled a little more when the Orthrus' slippery tongue slid over her clit again, harder, pushing at her pussy, pushing... and slithering inside, her eyes crossing as the Minotaur timed a double-pull just as she was filled with the dog's slippery muscle. Then a second one starting rubbing her ass, pushing itself at the tight orifice and making Phyrra squeal a little. She heard and felt the Minotaur's snort of amusement, only able to pant, barely able to breathe as her pussy was violated and her asshole was threatened.

"MoooOOOOOO!" She lowed in a slightly higher pitch as the dog's tongue slipped through her sphincter just a little, lightly stinging but barely painful through all the pleasure. She let her head drop again, getting a good look at the bucket- which was now half-full. Had she really made all that milk? She made pitiful sounds as the Orthrus' tongue pushed deeper and deeper, spreading her last virgin hole a tiny bit more with each effort to violate her completely. She tried to focus on the milk, to ignore the stinging pain (it wasn't feeling good, right? That was just the tongue going crazy in her pussy and her sensitive tits being milked, right?) And couldn't help but low again as her attention returned to her breasts- they were even more sensitive now, a slow, powerful pleasure building up in them from the gentle milking. Was this- was this the start of a nipple-orgasm? She'd heard of those, skeptical, but- Of course, the better distraction was her Master's bobbing, slick, leaking, yummy-smelling shaft. Wait, her Master? Was he? Wasn't he? Her head was full of fluffy white clouds, blocking her thoughts, fogging it up, slowing her thinking to a crawl.

It was getting hard to care about anything other than pleasure.

She had plenty of that.

Phyrra's breath caught as her Master's pet finally got his prize, her resistant butthole spreading around his tongue, letting it deposit its slippery drool deep inside, making her slick and ready.

"Good cow. Brace yourself." Master ordered her, and his cow was only happy to comply, readying herself as the dog slid its tongues out and stepped up. It covered her roughly, her strong body easily taking his weight as his two fat doggy shafts pressed hotly against her raised ass. "Hold still for him now."

Master needn't have worried- her wonderfully stimulating clothes were taking care of it! Two slim tendrils reached out as the Orthrus began awkwardly humping in, trying for a lucky shot more than actually aiming. The tentacles didn't care for that, though, sliding around his waving shafts and pulling, forcing him forward, giving him perfect aim...

"MOOOOOOOOOO!" Phyrra almost screamed as she was split, two huge cocks filling her holes, spreading her, gaping her around their immense girth. And they only kept going, further and faster- they stopped suddenly, driving her forward into the stocks as her tongue lolled out in the first orgasm of many- but then pushed forward, forcing her pussy open, spreading her stinging sphincter, accepting no excuses and plugging her with their knots.

She was full. So. Full. It filled her body and her mind, drooling front and back, twitching and squeezing around the fat shafts invading her, rapidly pumping in and out as the Orthrus humped at her, already tied into her tight ass and tiny pussy but doing its very best to unload its cum into her receptive body. Her tits were squirting as she came, no help needed, and the Master stopped- and Phyrra was disappointed even through her drooling incomprehension. Until he stood up, lining the flat head of his shaft up with her mouth and simply... pushing in. Were she able, she'd have mused that her jaw shouldn't stretch that far. She was far from able though, so she just appreciated being split three ways as his hot cock filled her throat, her tongue barely able to thrash around what it could as he plundered her mouth.

His balls slapped her chin and he stopped, leaving her nose buried in his clean, musky flesh, his smell invading her brain even harder, all thoughts fading away for instinct... which only consisted of squeezing the cocks inside her and twisting her hips and tongue as well as she could, really. The Master wasn't so limited as his pet though, pulling out of her throat, extracting inch after inch of his steaming-hot cock until the head popped back into her mouth, depositing a delicious salty treat of thick cum- no pre-cum here, just overactive balls and a fatter load than they could hold- before shoving right back down into her throat.

"Gooooood cow. Goooooood cow." He grunted with each pull, each push, slowly fucking her throat, faster but still slow, never hurrying as his balls tapped her chin each time. She could only gurgle around his cock, plainitive lows, pleading for more, vibrating his shaft pleasantly. The Orthrus had its heads on the stocks over her, drooling past her head as they panted, humping and humping and-

"Fuck yes." The Master groaned out- and Phyrra was flooded from both ends. Hot Minotaur jizz directly to the stomach, steaming dog-cum in her pussy and asshole- her tits shot even more, overflowing the bucket as they came in tandem with her twitching, multi-orgasmic body, despite being untouched. Phyrra's stomach swelled, quickly hanging almost to the floor in an obscene parody of extreme pregnancy, her womb and stomach and ass more than full of cum and slowly swelling her more and more. The Master pulled out then, tugging out of her stomach, pulling out of her throat- and wonderfully, stopping in her mouth, still spurting and spraying, filling her mouth with cum, letting it run out the sides (it certainly wasn't going to fit in her stomach!) and then forcing more from her sinuses, nose running white before he finally pulled free, scooting the bucket away before his cum could splash into it after running down her still-dribbling tits. He didn't stop though, putting his own hand to the job and grunting as he finished unloaded over her body, painting her breasts and face with a thick coating of sticky white cum.

"Mooooooo." Phyrra said one last time, eyes distant, mouth greedily keeping what of Master's cum that it could, cumming once more as her stomach touched the ground, courtesy of the still-cumming dog...

And then she was out.


End file.
